


Don't Disturb

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Protective Tony, Steve sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Steve has always been a light sleeper. At first it was his multiple illnesses keeping him from sleeping deeply, then he shared a room with at least twenty men when he trained in the army, and after that living in a war zone taught him to always pay attention to his surroundings, even asleep. His body learned toalwaysbe alert if he didn't want to be killed.But with Tony, it's different. When he's with Tony on the couch for a nap on a lazy Sunday afternoon, he sleeps deeply in a way he never did before in his life. He trusts Tony with his entire being to keep him safe, and somehow his body's internal alertness switches off and allows him to truly rest. He treasures every single time he's granted that luxury.One afternoon Natasha finds Steve sleeping soundly on the couch in the living room, his head in Tony's lap. It surprises her because she knows Steve has the same survival instincts that define her every move, and one of those is constant alertness. The fact that he doesn't even move when she enters the room tells her more than any words could have.Natasha leaves with a pleased smile. It's rare to find something like that in their line of work. Steve had better appreciate what he's got there.





	Don't Disturb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess/gifts).



> I'm done with that paper for uni! *happy dance* It was killing me because my prof turned it into a research project without asking me if I was okay with that. Oh, and on top of that I had to work for a living, too. So, yeah, my average day consisted of 10-12 hours of work, seven days a week for two and a half months (I had _one_ day off, and that was my birthday... -_-V ). I'm pretty dead (and have been for weeks now), so I decided that I'd recover best while making a wee manip. I hope you approve :D
> 
> This manip is for my dear Duchess because she's had a hard time, too, and deserves something good. I hope I can make your day a bit brighter, hon ^_^
> 
> EDIT: Fluffypanda wrote a lovely [drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8535535/chapters/27752457) for this manip. It's perfect, go read it if you haven't already ^_^

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/129279/129279_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll love you forever if you'd like to make my day and give me an energy boost - comments will do that to me ^_^


End file.
